A wish upon One Piece
by KingWish
Summary: (One Piece fanfic) This story is about my 'real life' character that ends up being reincarnated into the world of One Piece. However, being a fan of the show and having knowledge about this 'new world' leaves our protagonist with an advantage. But what awaits our protagonist turns out not what he expected it to be... (OC Story), (SI Story), (AU), (Backstory), (WIP)
1. Information Page

**This is an Informative page. Basically, this page contains information regarding the story A Wish Upon One Piece.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or its characters. All of its content and creations belong to TOEI Animation, Fuji TV and Eiichiro Oda. I only claim ownership over my characters and their stories.

**Introduction:** This story will contain a Self Insert (sort of) of my character reincarnating into the world of One Piece. Following this will be a short description of the character known as Wish.

**Character introduction:** Wish (after reincarnation)  
Wish is a European male with blonde hair and brown eyes. He is approximately 180cm Tall (5.11 ft). He is in his late twenties.

**Quick Description of the story: **

(One Piece W rewrite) This story is about my 'real life' character that ends up being reincarnated into the world of One Piece because of a tragic accident and a fortunate meeting. However, being a fan of the show and having knowledge about this 'new world' leaves our protagonist with an advantage. But what awaits our protagonist turns out not what he expected it to be...

WARNING: The story will start a couple of years before the straw hats start gathering and enter the grand line. Be warned that everything before this time is made up by me and doesn't necessarily align with event that occur in the One Piece-lore before the start of luffy's adventure. Of course, I'll do my best to make it everything seem normal and fitting in the world of One Piece. Whilst at the same time I also want my own story, you know xD.

.

(Original Character), (Self-Insert Story), (Alternate Universe), (Backstory), (Work in Progress) (etc)

* * *

**Content / Chapter layout:  
**

.

Introduction:

-Default Informative Page

-Chapter One – An Unfortunate Meeting: Anime Episode(s): x Manga Chapter(s): x

-Chapter Two – Waking Up: Anime Episode(s): x Manga Chapter(s): x

.

Every chapter might contain a small recap of the previous chapter(s). I'll try to keep this as short as possible. Although, this is a real One Piece-thing to do. So, I deem it 'fitting'.

Every chapter might also contain a small word-play, quote or joke containing the name or word Wish (just because xD).

* * *

**Basic Description (WARNING: Spoiler):**

A basic description of the start of the story and the events that follow my OC. This will be told by a version of my character that has already experienced it all. (WARNING: Spoilers for the first chapter! By reading this, you can even skip the first chapter if you truly want to. The only things you will miss are trivial stuff like his age and such:

Alright, you story-hungry people, I'll be telling you the short version of the story that landed me into this world. Please bear with me as this can get a little bit confusing whilst at the same time giving you a feeling of 'what the…?' Don't worry about it too much and simply enjoy my story... that is to say... _The story of Wish_.

Here goes… So, my best friend Brian and I were going to the mall to browse at the new games. Yeah, we're old-fashioned like that, shad' up. Whilst browsing, both the alarm and the intercom go off, informing us of a large fire that started at the restaurant. My friend and I, knowing that malls have safety features for stuff like this, quickly try to finish our purchases before we walk out. And yes, that was a BIG mistake I realize that now...  
Just when we were about to walk out of the store and hit the exit, we ran into a serial killer that recently appeared on the news. Yeaaahhhh... we're F*cked… To make things even worse, a good portion of the mall was already engulfed in flames. And the remaining side of the mall, the part that we were in, was burning down rather quickly. We tried to escape him but we were scared and foolish. With the exit blocked by some burning debris, we had no other choice than try to get past him... We knew we were done for but we held on to whatever little bit of hope we had left. Let's just say that things didn't go well for my friend and I...

Anyway, as I bleed out on the ground, I have to watch that son of a b*tch walk away from me. I managed to grab his leg with my dying breath. Now, I know what you' re thinking: Wish, How does that make a difference? You were stabbed and killed?! What good is grabbing him gonna do? Well, let me tell you that it wasn't in vain. As he was stuck in place, for only a second...! He didn't notice the flaming debris above him coming down... Heavy flaming debris, with a good downwards momentum + a human body = Totally-worth-it-revenge!  
Next thing I know, I find myself in a disembodied state in some sort of white void with a distant and echo-y voice talking to me. Now he or she or it… I'm still not sure who or what that was, promised me a second chance in life. However, this can only happen in another world because in the theory of the multiverse, or I guess just regular multiverse at this point, a version of me does not exist in the world of One Piece. Therefore, I can just enter the world without any consequences whatsoever. The ONLY catch is that I have to let every soul (or being) whom I was in physical contact with, travel with me to my chosen world. At this point you might be thinking to yourself: But Wish, karma isn't a 'complete' bitch. You got a second chance, didn't you... Anyway, upon hearing that I get another chance at life in a world that I love, the disembodied-me that is floating in a colorless void deprived of... well, anything really... gladly accepts the proposal. At that point I simply didn't know any better but that does not mean that I don't have any regret!

As It turns out that the "other soul(s)" traveling with me, is the serial killer who killed me in the first place… (_Still thinking karma isn't much of a bitch?!_) At first, I thought that it was Brian, so I couldn't be happier. Then, I discover that it was the f*cking killer who reincarnated with me...?! You would think that I would at least try to attack him the second I knew. Or at least get back at him out of revenge, right? Yeah… there are a few problems regarding that matter. Well you see, as we were reincarnated to this world, a trauma (one that I suffered from myself and my friend getting viciously killed) left my mind in a delicate and complicated mental state and as a result, some of the memories from my previous life, are blocked off including the memories about them... To make things even worse, I don't seem to be capable of anything useful yet. Why, you might ask of me? Well, It's simple really… I am stuck in the body of a 4 y.o. child… Yes, I am stranded in a world which i cannot remember anything about with a dangerous serial killer whom I don't remember and I am stuck in a body that doesn't provide me with any means of protection...

Ugh, I don't even want to think about what could've happened if the events that saved me hadn't happened…

* * *

**A.N.** _In the first chapter, I talk about a character named Brian. He is based on a friend of mine IRL and yes his name is... you guessed it, Brian… He is the guy who got me into the whole fanfiction stuff. If you guys are curious as to who he is and/or what kind of fanfiction he wrote (perhaps I should say, the ones that he posted online *ahem*), then I'll leave a reference right below here because I think he deserves it._  
**User: Stroke33games Written Story: Harry Potter fanfic, _When you follow Nargle trails_).**


	2. First Wish - An Unfortunate Meeting

**A.N: To start this story of, I just want to say that certain things might not seem '100% on point' with the One Piece timeline. However, I will try to keep things as 'clean' and 'fitting' as possible. (Be aware, a lot of things in this story are made up to fit my specific POV.)**

**This story / current chapter starts with my character (Joey) in real life and this will transition to our character in the OP-universe (Wish).**

* * *

**Meet Wish.**

_**Character Description**_: Full name Joey van Wish. Referred to as Joe. Joe is 5,9 ft tall (or 180cm). Has dark blond hair, with brown eyes. He has an average figure and is very unmotivated for regular everyday tasks. Long story short, he is the NEET this city deserves… Joey Wish is 23yo. And an anime-lover from the Netherlands, who lives by himself. He is an individual who has always been shy when in the presence of other people. However, when he's alone or in the presence of his fellow anime-lovers, that is when he really starts to open himself up. He would talk with them about the latest manga, anime, fanfictions and such, all day long. In other words, he wasn't much of a social outdoors person but rather an indoors type of person. He is also easily distracted. That is until the day that his life changed forever…

**Meet Brian.**

Brian is similar in height, being just an inch taller than Joe. His hair is dark brown, some would even say it is black in color seeing as Brian has mixed blood. Brian wears round glasses and is rather handsome for a 22yo. Kid. Brian is Joe's best friend. Quirky and funny whilst sharing the same interests as him, the two of them are always chatting about any type of anime, manga fanfictions, etc.

.

* * *

**An Unfortunate Meeting.**

It is a beautiful sunny day with warm weather and clear skies. Joe and his best friend Brian are on their way to the local mall. The idea for this being, that they are going to their favorite stores to browse 'the goods'. Whether that means looking for new video games or looking for anime stuff, those two are on their way.

Hey B? -Joe asks as he turn towards his friend.

Yeah, what's up J? -Brian replies as he lowers his phone.

So, I know you want to look for new stuff at the stores. But why did you want to go to the games store?

Oh, that. Do you remember when we talked about the Naruto videogames? -Brian asks as he raises his phone back to his chest.

Sure, that was just last week. You told me you haven't played the Ninja Storm 3 and Ninja Storm 4 games.

Indeed, I haven't. But guess what's on sale today as a package deal…

Ah, I gotcha. They are great games. Too bad that they don't make more games like that. Anime-based stuff, I mean.

Well, what about Jump Force? -Brian asked him all confused.

That's not the same… -Joe replied with annoyance.

\- _A few minutes later, they arrive and enter the mall. On the right-hand side of the entrance is an electronics shop that has many different size tv's on display. All of they are playing the same news channel. Joe notices this and draws Brian's attention. _–

Hey B, look at that. -He says as he gently taps Brian on his shoulder.

Hmm? What is it? Ah, you mean that news article.

Yeah, listen to it man. It's about that serial killer that has been active lately.

_\- The following message reads: Serial Killer still at large. The killer is believed to have been sighted near the city of Arnhem. Police forces are on high alert until the killer is apprehended._ –

Arnhem? Yo B, that's a couple of cities over. That's a bit scary.

Yeah, that is scary bro. Let's just not think about something like that, okay?

Whatever man, lets head towards the escalators ahead and go visit the stores yeah? -Brian says in a reassuring way.

\- _Just before they ride the escalators to the upper level of the mall, they run into a new board that stands in between the set of escalators. _–

Hey J, what's this? -B asks as he stops in his tracks to read the sign.

You mean the giant board?

Yes, that wasn't there last week… was it?

No, it wasn't. It's a new board for public use. At this board people can promote or recommend certain things to the mall. Sometimes there are even job offers on there. I have been coming to the mall more often now. Sometimes there are some funny things on there. -Joe explains as he motions towards different things on the board.

Okay, I see now. -Brian nods in understanding as his eyes quickly scan the board until he sees something that catches his interest.

So, what about this then? -Brian says as he tears an advertising paper of the board containing a Straw Hat logo on the top-side of it.

What about what? -Joe says as he turns to look at the paper in Brian's hands.

"Do you want your own story in the One Piece Universe? I can make it happen! Just visit me!"

That seems kinda shady, B. Whoever this individual is he obviously has never made an advertisement before. -B says as he hands the paper to Joe.

I know right. There isn't even an address on here. No phone number, no mail-address, no nothing! How is anyone supposed to even contact this person?! If only we knew this person's information. -I say as I fold the poster and fold it into my pocket.

Anyway, let's go to the sto-

\- _Brian was cut off by an announcement over the mall-intercom; Attention all shoppers! We are sorry to inform you that certain stores are now without power. Due to a result of power-failure, the right side of the mall seems to be power-less. As a result, some of you will experience electrical issues during your time here. We are currently undergoing investigation to find the source of the problem. Please stand by until further notice. We apologize for any further inconvenience. _–

That is a MASSIVE power failure bro! -Joe says as he looks at his surroundings.

You can say that again. The right escalator just stopped working! -B says as he points towards the right.

I guess that eliminates the possibility of going for anime stuff on the right… -Joe says in disappointment.

AH! We are in luck! -Brian shouts as he looks past Joe to see the game-store still functioning.

Good God, of all the places… -Joe says as he sighs with a smile.

Well… wanna go? -He asks as he turns to face Brian.

Yes! That was MY whole reason for coming here! Besides the anime stuff… -He says enthusiastically as he mumbles the second part of the sentence.

\- _About two minutes later, Both Brian and Joe are standing in the store and are searching for the game Brian wants to buy until the intercom goes of yet again…_ -

Attention all shoppers. A small fire has just started at the local restaurant. The fire will be taken care of momentarily. Please do NOT enter the restaurant for the time being. I repeat, pleas do NO-…

You think he realizes that he cut himself off? -Joe says as he looks at Brian.

Maybe we should be more concerned that he said; 'please do not enter the restaurant' instead of 'please evacuate to the nearest emergency exit immediately'. But maybe that's just me. -Brian said confusingly as he places his game on the counter. Whilst the attendant is nowhere to be found.

Hey J? -Brian asked with a confused tone in his voice.

Hmm that's strange. There is no connection. Sorry. Did you say something? -Joe replied whilst eyeing his phone.

Doesn't the mall seem rather empty to you? I mean ever since we arrived, I haven't seen that many people. But I thought that that might have been because of, well you know… it's Sunday after all. But still…

Now that you mention it. It is a little quiet, yeah.

_\- It was at this moment that the fire-alarm went of and the emergency exit-doors automatically unlocked. When to two of them stepped out of the store they noticed a large fire spreading rapidly through the second level of the mall. When they turned the other way, they realized that it was a dead-end, with nothing but colored windows. When they looked through one of the many windows, they saw the police standing outside. _–

B-Brian, the police are outside…! _After a few seconds of not getting a response, Joe turned around to see Brian simply standing behind him, staring in the distance._

Brian, buddy. What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost.

Brian grabbed his friend and turned his head to face what he was seeing. A hooded figure covered in blood was making short work of another person near the restaurant.

What… the… fuck…?! -The two boys slowly mumbled in sync.

Engulfed in flames, the restaurant (near the escalators) was nearly burned to the ground. The sprinkler-system had not yet activated, and I don't think that they will… But right now, that might be the least of our concerns as the bloodied figure turned around and was looking towards us…

The air inside the Mall was getting harder to breath by the minute. The bloodied figure was getting closer and closer. As my friend was struck with fear, I knew that it was up to me to take action… Something, anything at all… Anything that could get us out of this situation no matter how small the chance of survival might be. We couldn't go backwards as a wall was blocking us of. We couldn't jump of the railing as we are two stories high. And we couldn't go forward as there was a psycho-crazy-person with a knife. So, I grabbed my friend by the arm and grabbed him into the store we had previously come out of.

We've got to hide in the back Brian, it's our only chance! -I shouted at Brian as he regained his senses.

R-Right, let's go to the back of the store straight into the storage section. We can hide there as the door in locked with a combination, then we can use the back entrance. That should lead to a stairwell. -Brian suggested as he guided Joe through the store to the back.

Wait! How are we going to get through the door without the code?! -I asked Brian as he stopped dead in his tracks.

G-Good point… How are we going to do that…? -Brian said as he looked at me with a sheepish smile.

You idiot, you're gonna get us killed! If only we knew the code.

D-Don't shout! He is going to find us!

Who is that guy anyway?! -I ask as Brian and I both hide behind one of the shelves.

I slowly emerge from the hiding spot to gain a look on the front of the store. It was at this point that the figure appeared from around the corner of the store and neared the entrance. This was also the first time his face was slightly visible because of the store lighting.

Fuck me… B, that's the recent mentioned serial killer…! -I whispered as I duck for cover.

T-The one from the news article?! -Brian asked in surprise, whilst whispering.

Yep, that's the one… -I mumbled as a release a sigh of disbelieve.

Now we REALLY have to get out of here! -Brian whispered as he made his way around the shelf.

As we were maneuvering our way to the entrance of the store. The killer remained stationary at the entrance.

Shit! He's not moving. We have to do something!

Hang on. I've got an idea. -Brian says as he grabs something of the shelves and throws it at another aisle, distraction the killer.

Nice going, Brian. -I whisper as I fist bump Brian he slowly walk/crawl towards the exit.

That is until we accidentally bump into another shelf and draw the attention once more.

With his blood-stained knife in his hand the killer menacingly turned around and made his way towards us. At this point, we high-tail it out of there with the killer behind us.

Brian, run for it! -I shouted at Brian as I tipped one of the shelves straight onto another one in order to block of the killer. To no avail… Right when we run out of the store the police and fire department enter the mall. A feeling of security fills both Brian and me causing us to slow down slightly. However, apparently this was enough for the killer to catch up with us and take hold of Brian.

J-Joe help! -Brian cries out as he is being pulled back.

The killer holds onto Brian, seemingly as a hostage.

With the flames now engulfing most of the floor and our surroundings, the situation is looking pretty dire.

The killer looks me straight in the eyes as he takes his knife and brings it slowly towards Brian's face.

I am going to cut him up, slowly… and you are next!

At this point some tears are rolling down Brian's cheeks.

Crying won't help you now boy! -The killer replied as he takes his eyes of me. At this moment I rushed at him. Trying anything to keep the knife away from my best friend. However… By aggressively attacking the killer, the knife scraped him in his face causing him to flinch and stumble. As a result, he released his grasp on both Brian and the knife. My friend fell to the ground, a little harder than expected…

Brian, come on we have to move now! -As I shook Brian out of his current mental state, I felt something on my hand.

Brian, move! You have to get up and- It was the this point that I recognized the warm feeling on my hand…

As it turned out, I accidentally crazed the knife past Brian's artery, causing him to gasp for breath heavily and bleed out at the same time.

N-No B-Brian, it was an accident…

My friend's eyes slowly turned lifeless as he was losing more and more blood by the second. At this point it was already too late… Because of my stupid actions my friend had to pay the price.

When I looked up the killed was wiping the blood of his face as he had already picked up his knife from the ground. He turned and walked at me.

You little shit! How dare you cut me! -The killer said as he reached towards me.

H-How dare you… KILL MY FRIEND! -I shouted out as I rushed past his hand and punched him in the gut.

Unfortunately, I'm not very strong and my punch had little to no effect. The killer grabbed my arm and soon stabbed me in my chest.

Urgh?! -I blurted out as I looked down towards my chest… Streams of blood started to leak below the knife.

As he pulled his knife out of me, I felt my body losing its strength. I collapsed to the ground.

There, you shit! All taken care of. Now, to get away from this burning pile of rubble… -The killer claimed as he walked away from here as the second floor was about to collapse and burn to the ground...

Before blacking out completely I looked at my friend. I had barely enough strength to move my upper body. It may have been the adrenaline. But I somehow managed to grab that bastard's leg.

W-What the hell! -The killer stumbled once more and fell to the floor. Which was enough of a shock to make the walkway, or what was left of it, collapse and crash downwards with the killer along with it.

The phrase 'YOU MOTHERF*KER!' and a bright light emitting from my pocket were all I remembered before losing consciousness.

.

* * *

The very next thing I know, I find myself in a big white space surrounded by nothingness. A white void without anything nor anyone even remotely close to me. When I tried to look down, I couldn't see anything, including my own body. Every direction just indicated more emptiness.

Whoa… Where am I…? What happened to my body?! Where did it go?! Where did I go?!

At this slowly freak out, I hear a voice talking to me. However, there is no one around.

SO, YOU HAVE FOUND ME! IT WOULD SEEM THAT THOSE ADVERTISEMENTS REALLY WORK! PEOPLE SIMPLY CAN'T STAY WAAY FROM AN ADVENTURE SUCH AS THIS. SO, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT?!

A-Are you talking to me?

A-ARE YOU TALKING TO ME BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. YES, I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU ARE TO ONE WHO TOOK INTEREST IN MY NOTICE, DID YOU NOT?

Uhm, I suppose so…

WELL THEN. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR ONE PIECE WORLD? YOU WANT IT FLAT, I DON'T RECOMMEND IT THOUGH, SHAKEN OR STIRRED, OR PERHAPS YOU ARE A FELLOW FAN OF BUBBLES?! IMAGINE A WORLD FILLED WITH BUBBLES… MAGNIFICANT RIGHT?! OR MAYBE-

Whoa there… stop, please!

WHAT? NOT A FAN OF BUBBLES? PERSONALLY, I ENJOY THEM, BUT HEY! WHATEVER FLOAT YOUR BOAT, AM I RIGHT…

No… No that's not it! I just want-

SO, I TAKE IT THAT'S A YES TO THE BUBBLES?!

Would you shut up about your bubbles for one second!

WELL AREN'T WE THE MOODY TYPE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GOT OUT OF BED WITH THE WORNG FOOT THIS MORNING?!

What? No! I am just trying to understand what is going on here! That's all!

WELL THAT'S VERY SIMPLE JONNHY-BOY. I AM JUST CREATING A WORLD THAT IS TO YOUR LIKING! I'LL GIVE YOU SOME TIME TO THINK ABOUT THE BUBBLES IDEA!

No, not that! I mean this! Everything here. This emptiness, the fact that I don't have a body. I don't even know who or where you are or what I am even doing here. That is what I mean! Also, my name is not johnny. -I replied extremely agitated by this blabbering disembodied voice.

WELL, IT'S SIMPLER THAN IT SEEMS NOT-JOHNNY. YOU TOOK MY APPLICATION TO LIVE IN A ONE PIECE WORLD WHERE YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN STORY ONCE YOURS IS FINISHED, ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE INTERESTED IN DOING SO!

Okay… that answers… something. Wait what do you mean 'once yours is finished'? Am I dead?!

JUST NOW REALIZING IT, HUH? I REALLY THOUGHT THAT THE WHITE VOID, THE SURROUNDED BY EMPTINESS AND THE DISEMBODIED VOICES WOULD BE ENOUGH OF AN EXPLANATION… I GUESS NOT!

So, what makes you think I am interested in living in a One Piece world? Not saying that I don't want to. But I'm just curious what makes you think that.

BECAUSE THE NOTICE DOESN'T WORK UNLESS YOU ARE INTERESTED IN DOING SO. IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH EXPLANATION WORK YOU, NOT-JOHNNY?!

Yeah, I guess. Also, stop calling me that.

NO PROMISES!

Ugh… So, who are you supposed to be then?

I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU ASKED…

After the voice said that, a bright light filled all of the void with a new type of "wallpaper". As I turned my 'vision' around I was greeted with a much more recognizable surrounding. Stars as far as the eye could see. Galaxies, solar systems, planetary alignments, multiple suns and so much more covering the 'room'.

Whoa, now this is cool…

I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S A BIT MORE… EH… MORE EH… HMM, HOW SHOULD I PUT IT…?

It's breathtakingly beaut-

COLORFUL, THAT'S THE ONE!

As I turned back around, I was greeted by a figure this time. A genderless humanoid figure. It didn't have a face except for a mouth. Whilst wearing white robes and a surrounding glow so bright, that it made the stars beneath our feet seem like little twinkles.

DOES THAT ANSWER WHO I AM…? NOT-JOHNNY…

I think… I get it, yeah…

GOOD. GLAD WE SORTED THAT ONE OUT!

So, now what?

HOW ABOUT… YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO DO TO YOUR NEW WORLD!

Wow… Okay, where do I start?

WHY DON'T YOU START WITH YOURSELF? EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO DO, EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO OBTAIN AND EVERYONE THAT YOU WANT TO 'WOOSH' DURING YOUR JOURNEYS!

No! I refuse!

W-WHAT? WHY? DON'T YOU WANT TOT KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN OR WHAT COULD GO WRONG?!

Of course not! What fun is a journey where you know everything to the tiniest detail?! While it is true that I know of the Straw Hats' journeys and while I do want to experience certain things. I don't want it spelled out for me. I will deal with the problems when they arrive. Besides that, I don't want to know!

OH, YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE… AT LEAST COME UP WITH A NAME AND STORY FOR YOURSELF!

A name? Why can't I use my own name… W-W-Why can't I remember my own name…?!

AND THERE IT IS… I'M SORRY BUDDY, BUT IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU DO NOT REMEMBER YOU PAST LIFE!

W-What?! What are you talking bout? W-Why the heck not?!

BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T QUITE DIE THE 'PEACEFULL DEATH' IF I MIGHT SAY SO. IF YOU START REMEMBERING YOUR DEATH IT MIGHT LEAD TO A TRAUMATISATION. AND YOU COULD BECOME UNABLE TO FULFILL THIS ROLE OF 'NEW PROTAGONIST' IN YOUR NEW WORLD. HENCE THE MEMORY BLOCKADE, SORRY!

Okay, you know what… Here is what I want for my new world.

OKAY YEAH, IM WRITING IT DOWN. JUST BRING IT BABÉ. I AM AT YOUR COMMAND. HAVE YOU GIVING THE BUBBLES SOME THOUGHT YET?!

First! There will be no bubbles!

PARTYPOO-

Second! Make my world exactly like the original On Piece world with a slight alteration. I want to be become a part of the Straw Hats crew. (Normally I do not want to interfere with the original state of things. But having these guys as friends would be so freaking awesome!) Make me a strong individual. Strong enough to hold my own against both Garp and Sengoku at the same time. Or maybe even someone stronger than them! (Just thinking about it, makes me excited!)

Third of all! Could you please stop screaming? You've been pretty loud from the beginning.

And Fourth! L-let's say that I do have someone I would love to… 'w-woosh'… W-W-What should I do then? -I asked with an embarrassed voice.

OKAY FIRST! I CAN'T MAKE YOUR WORLD EXACTLY LIKE THE ORIGINAL WORLD. IT HAS TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT, MULTIVERSE AND SUCH. ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?!

Sure, that's fine by me.

SECOND! THERE ISN'T PER SÉ A DOPPELGANGER OF EVERY LIVING BEING IN EVERY REALITY, BECAUSE OF THIS THERE IS CURRENTLY NO VERSION OF YOU IN THAT UNIVERSE. IT'S NOT A PROBLEM THIS MEANS WE SIMPLY HAVE TO MAKE A VERSION OF YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW YOU WANT TO DO THAT?!

It doesn't matter to me. Just… please to put me in a troublesome situation regarding my family. I don't want to have to deal with more complication in a world that I don't fully understand.

HOW ABOUT I JUST REMOVE THE FAMILY PART? THEN THERE WON'T BE COMPLICATIONS AT ALL… THEN AGAIN, I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING…! THERE MIGHT BE A LITTLE PRE-TIME GAP TO THE START OF LUFFY'S ADVENTURE BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE TO CREATE A BODY FIRST. AGAIN, ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?!

If that is considered the best course of action, then I'm all for it. Let's go with that one then!

THIRD! I'm sorry, is this better? I didn't mean for that, it has just been a while since someone last visited me, that's all.

Its alright, I understand. No hard feeling.

Fourth! I can make it happen from the get-go. But you probably won't like that. So, I guess I can turn it into love at first sight or something.

You're correct, I wouldn't like that. However, I'm more the 'sappy romance type' so love at first sight might not really apply in my book. To me it HAS TO BE genuine, otherwise it may as well not happen in the first place.

Understood. I'll make it so that the person of interest is interested in you. That way she won't instantly say no. However, it is up to you to make anything else happen from there on out.

Fifth! Are you sure about the 'no bubbles' part? It is so easy, just a slight alteration. You will not even notice it!

No bubbles… please. I'll have my fair share of them during my time in Sabaody.

Alright, understood… So, to make a long story short, you want:

A world that is almost like the original story, with only a slight alteration. Your backstory and origin do not matter, except for the no family part. So, I will think of something creative there myself. You also want to be very strong. You want to romance someone, with them having free will. And you want… no… bubbles… Do I have that all correct.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

All right then. I just need you to fill in a few gaps here and there, that way I can get an idea for what type of personality you want. Your "character" if you will.

Sure, what do you need?

A) Who do you want to become? A fighter, yes. But what type of fighter?

Uhm… ***I start to mumble to myself***_ we have a swordsman, a fist fighter, a leg-user, a sniper, a walking tank, a musician, weather-witch, an ex-assassin/archaeoligist, fishman…_ How about… an assassin? While I do really like the sneaky type of assassins from video games. I love it when an assassin proves to be unbeatable in combat. To me that is so satisfying.

Alright then, assassin it is.

B) Why do you want to become incredibly strong? Is it a thirst for power? Do you simply like crushing you enemies? Is it to impress people? Or maybe-

I…! I just want to be able to protect the people closest to me. It's a simple as that. (As long as I can keep them safe then I don't care what happens to me…)

Ah, the normal answer. How chivalrous!

What can I say? I'm only human.

Indeed, you are… Now! Last question! And if I judged your personality correctly, this might be the most important one!

Okay! I'm ready for it. Bring it!

C) Who…

Who…?

C.1) Who is…

Who is…?

C.2) Who is the person…

…t-the person…?

C.3) Who is the person that you…

Dude… Just say it already!

Alright, alright! **Ahem*** ***mumbles to itself* **_Geez, try to read the mood, would you…_

C.4) Who is the person that you want to…?!

That I want to?

C.5) The person that you want to…?!

Want to-

C.6) …to WOOSH?!

That's simple, it's… Oh, good god…

I'm right here…

(_At this moment I realized that I had to confess my secret-love to God himself for the whole thing to work.)_

Listen buddy, if you don't tell who it is. I won't be able to help you. Capiché?

Okay, okay! It's uhm… it's R…

Hmm? What was that? I can't quite hear you.

IT'S Ro…

What? Ro? I'm afraid I'll need more than that to go on. -It says teasingly.

No, it's… IT'S ROBIN! i-it's Nico Robin alright…

The entity smiles widely. Yeah... Yeah, I knew that.

What?! How…?!

Son… One of the perks of being God… is omniscience. I care you don't know what that is, it means that I am all-knowing…

T-Then why did you ask in the first place…?!

Because, son. You need to start being honest with yourself. Speaking of which, after I place you in this new world and you are able to take care of yourself, I will leave the rest to you.

By the way, your friend will also be traveling to your world. You were in physical contact with them after all.

Sure- Wait what?! I'm pretty sure the advertisement didn't say anything about that?!

That's why it is important to always read the small print!

Whatever, I'm just glad to hear that I'll meet Brian again.  
Soon after the last words were spoken, the room vanished into another bright flash of white light. The next things I knew, I heard a voice in my head saying; Good Luck…

* * *

**A.N.** And that's it folks. That's the chapter that starts this adventure. Obviously this chapter was just an introductory chapter to the "previous version" of Wish. You know, the whole 'before and after the reincarnation' bit. And the "new Wish" we will meet in the next chapter. That will be the introduction-part two. As well as the end of the introductory chapters. The rest of the upcoming chapters will be the origin and backstory of the protagonist. You can skip ahead if you want, because we will not yet interact with the Straw Hats. You can skip ahead to chapter: [**Not Yet Available**] if you do not mind skipping the backstory of Wish or if you simply want to see/read Wish meeting and interacting with the crew.

* * *

_**While wishing and hoping makes you a dreamer, acting and doing makes you someone who can turn dreams into reality. A true wish!**_


	3. Second Wish - Waking Up

RECAP: Wish had an encounter with an unknown and all powerful entity which promised him a second chance in a world of his own making. Wish, the anime loving NEET that he is, decided to make a world that spoke to him the most. In his case this turned out to be a world that resembled the One Piece universe with only a minute detail, which our protagonist didn't know what it was. The only catch was that his memories from his past life had to be locked away. This was done by the entity in order to prevent any traumatic event from his past life from submerging. After that, a bright flash of light started his adventures.

* * *

.

**Waking up…**

\- Location: An unknown galaxy filled with unrecognizable planets and stars. And in the middle, a gender-less humanoid figure wearing white robes and an unbelievably bright aura. -

AND HE'S OF… RIGHT TO THE START OF HIS WILD AND FULFILLING ADVENTURES. I CAN HARDLY WAIT TO SEE THE THINGS THAT HE'LL DO. AND THE SAME CAN BE SAID FROM THE SHOCKING ENCOUNTERS RIGHT UP UNTIL THE FUNNY MOMENTS.

NOW THEN, TO MAKE THE REST OF THE STORY… WHO SHOULD I PICK AS HIS MENTOR? WHO WILL GUIDE HIM IN THE UNPREDICTABLE WORLD? WHO… WILL… GUIDE… HIM…?

\- After a moment of silence. –

AH YES, 'HE' WOULD DO NICELY. IF I RECALL CORRECTLY, HE WENT IN A SIMILAIR DIRECTION. IT'S TOO BAD HE DIDN'T WANT ANY HELP. IT REALLY WOULD'VE SAVED HIS DREAMS. ALL AND ALL HE HAD A PRETTY WEIRD ADVENTURE… HE HAS HIMSELF TO THANK FOR THAT THOUGH… TRYING TO DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF IS NEVER A GOOD IDEA. UNLESS YOU'RE A GOD OF COURSE.

AHH, I SIMPLY CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS NEW GUY'S STORY. IM JUST SO CURIOUS AS TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON HIS JOURNEY AND WHAT CHOICES HE WILL MAKE. I ALSO WONDER EXACTLY WHEN THE MEMORY-BLOCK WILL BE UNDONE.

NO MATTER! I HAVE A FEELING THAT HE WILL OVERCOME IT, WHETHER ALONE OF WITH HELP. OR MAYBE HE WON'T BE ABLE TO. ***shrugs*** OH WELL, IN THE END IT IS ALL UP TO HIM.

(break-line)

(I don't remember much… My memory is fuzzy… I don't even know where I am. Or even who I am… All I know is that I'm in a dark place. And I can't feel my body. It wasn't until now that I felt something touching me.)

(Something… cold… and… it's… wet, also?)

As I opened my eyes, the only thing that I saw was a shade of green. (Crap…! My vision is super blurry… And the fact that I am feeling so… fuzzy, doesn't help.)

As time went by, my vision slowly returned to me, not completely however, and I gained back some feeling throughout my body.

(I think what I see… is water? Why am I staring at water? And why is it green…!? Geez, I really can't remember anything…)

After a few seconds of staring at the water, I realized that there was something on my nose. (W-What the…?)

As it turns out, there is something on my face. Covering both my nose and mouth.

(Why is there something on my face…? And why can I still breath just fine…?) As I tried to take the thing of, I encountered yet another problem…

(Aaaaaannnd I can't move… Man, today is just great…)

After, what seemed like hours, had passed I was able to regain some control of my body. I could slightly turn my head in a few directions.

As I moved my head to the side, I notices a blurry figure donning white clothing standing outside the… Glass?

After the figure in white started moving, my vision cleared up completely. And I now started to piece the puzzle together. One man in white became two men, then three, then four… and soon it was at least a dozen men dressed in white. Well, not white exactly… coats… lab-coats to be precise. That's right, I am in a laboratory. Which would make me a subject, swimming in some sort of tank that is…

My muscles are still not listening to me. It's as if my body was chained up to something heavy weighting me down. At least I could feel every inch of my body, I'm just not able to move quite yet…

I realized that I was stuck in a facility and that I might never see the light of day, without every knowing how I ended up here in the first place…

.

\- Back in space… (I guess) -

Hmmm Then again… He cannot possibly start his journey if he isn't able to escape…

I suppose that I will lend a hand…

.

\- Outside of the facility. –

the outdoors sky started to blacken. A spontaneous rumbling could be heard spreading across the sky. A storm, not natural to the un-trained-eye. Unless you noticed the color of the lightning. A completely white-colored static charge was swarming the clouds. A few moments later, a huge discharge had formed in the clouds and made its way towards the ground. The lightning-bolt was weirdly straight and almost seemed as if it was aimed at something below… With a deafening crash straight through the foot of a mountain, someone seemed to have noticed this other-worldly occurrence... -

A stranger, having set foot on the island, looked up at the clouds in recognition. As the stranger look at the striking-zone of the lightning-bolt, he mumbled the next words…

Well, well… It's been a while, huh? What do you have in store for me this time…?

.

\- Back in the facility. –

(The last scientist just left the room and turned off the lights even! What a bastard, putting me in the dark!)

(Does he think that I'm some sort of monster…?! How rude!)

\- It was at this point that something hit the facility. Something big! Because I could feel the tremors, even in this tank-thing! –

The lights turned back on, as well as every piece of equipment in the room. The Lights started burning brighter and brighter, until the light bulbs popped! Together with all the machinery in the room, the tank that I was in seemed to be affected as well. The glass in front of me started to crack and the water from my tank was slowly drained. My body was struck with some type of electricity. After that, I no longer had any problems moving around. However, as the water drained away, I slowly sank towards the bottom of the tank. Loosening the mouth-thing that was connected to both the ceiling of the tank and my face, until it let go completely.

As I looked up, the mouth-thing was apparently some sort of breathing-tube. Present, so I could breath within this fluid I suppose.

(Then I felt the liquid still present at my bottom-side. When I looked at my lower body, I had noticed something very wrong. I was much smaller than I originally was… I think… maybe… Was I always a child? If so, then why do I know so many things a child wouldn't know…?! Why am I so aware of the things around me…? And why do I get the feeling that it would be dangerous for me to be here…?)

(Questions for later…)

Gosh, I want to feel the wind on my skin and see the sun. That would be nice... But in order to achieve that, I would need to be out of here first… wherever 'here' is.

\- Just as I wanted to stand up, I felt something happening inside of me…! –

Ugh! W-What is this?! -I thought as I felt something throbbing from inside my body.

\- My arms, legs, hands and feet were pulsating outwards as they took on different shapes. Funny thing is, they took on the appearance of what seemed like rocks. Whilst my fingers and toes shaped into pebbles. -

W-What is going on here…?! W-What's h-happening to m-my body?!

\- That control that I regained a moment ago… (Yup, it's gone…) A few seconds of body-shaping later, my body went wild as my left arm started to extend itself. I was now looking at a stone-like arm, roughly four-times the length of my own arm. -

As I stared at my arm in disbelief, I got an idea.

What if I…? -I mumbled as I tried swinging my arm over my head, from my chest to my back.

Welp, here goes nothing! -As I motioned my arm forward towards the glass, I could only hope that my small body was strong enough to shatter the tank.

The loud shattering of glass, together with a loud bang from bending the metal, were echoing throughout the room as the last bit of electricity jumped from the cables atop the tank that I just destroyed.

W-Wow…! That… was… awesome! I shredded that metal plating and glass window as if they were paper!

Shortly after, my body returned to normal.

Hmmm, maybe I AM a monster… weird…

Oh, well… I should probably get out of here. -As I franticly tried to look around the room, I was met with one more problem. I couldn't see…

I suppose the lights being fried shouldn't be a good thing, huh? The only light I have now is from my ta- As I turned around whilst talking to myself, I had noticed something horrific...

-nk… T-There are others…?! -Looking past my broken tank which still had some working lights at the front, I was now staring at some other tanks with other… subjects… inside them.

What… the… fuck… is going on here?!

\- As I stepped backwards in disbelief, the door opened. Allowing light to fall through into the room. It wasn't much but I was greeted with enough light to make my escape. However, as soon as the door opened, I could hear voices in the hallway. And they were getting closer by the second.

C-Crap! I gotta hide…! -I mumbled as I collected myself and moved to the opposite side of the room and hid behind a desk where the light didn't reach.

Soon after, two scientist, one taller than the other, wearing lab-coats emerged from the hallway. Both of them carrying flashlight.

So, what happened at the generator? -The taller scientist said to the other.

You won't believe this, but apparently a stray lightning-bolt shot straight through the foot of the mountain and completely wrecked the third-generator. -He replied with a voice of disbelief himself.

You're right. -The taller one replied.

Hmm, in what way? -The shorter one asked all confused.

I don't belief you…

Tsk, Smartass… -The short one whispered whilst clicking his tongue.

\- The two of them, now having entered the room, observed it and started talking to each other once more. -

Yup, the lights are busted here as well… -The taller one said as he shone his light onto the ceiling.

What the-…?! Professor Mark! Look at number four's incubation chamber!

Why? What's wrong with-?!

\- It was at this point that my tank had been discovered to be completely broken. As the scientist walked over to the tank, I stumbled upon something myself… -

(Okay, they're distracted! I can make my escape now!) -I thought as I turned around and almost walked head-first into another desk.

W-Wow… I shouldn't do that… -I mumbled as I placed my hand on one of the desks that had some light from the hallway shining on it.

Hmm What is this?

\- As I grabbed the paperwork from underneath the desk, I realized something unbelievable. What I was holding were the files and reports about the subjects in the tanks… myself included! The reports were labeled: Experiment reports. Whilst the files and paperwork regarding tests were labeled: Addendums. –

(T-This is?!)

(Let's see, he called me number four, right…?)

I didn't know what to expect when I opened the dossier. Probably just information about who I really am. Up until this point I did not know anything about whom I was or where I came from, nor where I am. Any kind of relevant information would have been nice. But nothing could have prepared me for what I actually found…

* * *

.

.

Report: Experimental Subject: D-04

Reporter: Dr. Mark

Date: 08/19/1500

Experiment D-04 is the fourth artificial human in the fourth line of experimental super-soldiers. Experiment D-04 has been known to show no signs of life other than a faint heartbeat detected by a heartbeat-monitor that is attached to his tank. This has been the case since subject's artificial-creation and incubation, two months ago. Experiment D-04 has not and is assumed to, never show any signs of life. Hereby deeming this experimental-subject a failure between fellow scientists.

.

**Experiment's purpose:**

Experiment D-04 is no longer to be removed from its chamber, unlike any of the previous experiments. Dr. Vegapunk strongly believes that these subjects can grow into powerful weapons for the navy if properly incubated. As such, they are not to be removed until further notice. We are unsure whether or not the previous administrated drugs have had any mental repercussions on said subject.

.

.

* * *

\- At this point the scientist had already deducted that the glass was shatter from the inside of the tank. –

But, that's impossible?! -The tall one shouted in disbelief.

Subject D-04 is an inactive experiment! It has never before showed any signs of activity! This is not possible.

I don't know what to tell you?! Look at the tank yourself! Because it clearly seems to be the case! -The shorter one replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

\- At this point I was reading my own files. -

W-W-What… t-the…?! -As I kept reading, I felt more and more distressed. And the feeling from earlier resurfaced as well. This time, slowly changing my right arm into something rock-like.

This caused me to lose any composure that I had, if there was anything left at all. Causing me to softly whimper in fear and anguish as I alternated from looking at the papers and looking at my body.

I-I truly a-am a monster… -I stuttered in disbelief.

Apparently, the scientists heard that, because it didn't take long before the desk, that I was hiding under, was completely enveloped in light from the flashlights.

W-What was that?! -One of the scientists gasped as he flung his light across the room.

O-Over there…! -The other said as he shined his light straight onto my desk.

At this point I couldn't think straight anymore… When the panic took over my body, I could no longer keep my emotions in check. My body slowly becoming unresponsive as my arm shaped further and further into a rock-like… thing…

The scientist slowly appeared. And from the sound of things I heard something electrical. Something that resembled the noise that a stun gun makes. I don't know how I know that… or what a stun gun even is for that matter… As they approached nearer, I felt more and more distressed. Until it happened…

At that very moment, it was as if my senses were on code-red! My ears are ringing, my heart is beating like crazy. My mouth dry, as well as my skin feeling odd. My nose somehow picked up so many new scents that it couldn't bear with it… In this moment I freaked out…!

As I turned around in a single motion, I pulled back my stone-like monstrous arm and tensed up my muscles. I one fell swoop; I launched my arm forwards with all of my strength. My arm extended even further than before. The desk was forcefully blown of the ground together with the two scientists that it hit on the way to the other side of the room. Leaving nothing but a big cloud of dust upon impact with the wall…

I-I Just… Wow…! I did that…?! -I mumbled under my breath as my arm turned back to normal.

Anyway, gotta run!

\- This is the part where I grab both my files and a spare lab coat that was hanging next to the door and run straight into the hallway. -

The white-coats (that's my new name for them xD) could barely move under the broken pieces of desk and broken… pieces of… bones…

S-Stop…! Don't run…

It wasn't long before I ran into some more scientists carrying flashlights around the dark corridors.

(Alright, I suppose that I will just take the other corridor then. Play it safe…) -I thought as I turned around.

That is when I was met with another problem… A flashlight appeared around a different corridor. This one being a single stroke of light, instead of two.

(It's just a single white-coat, huh? That is still a problem though. I can't go back to the other hallway as the other scientists must have entered it by now. And I can't turn this corner or I will be seen…!) -I thought to myself as some sweat rolled down my face.

(If only I could control this transformation of mine. Then I could potentially destroy even the walls. Hang on, didn't they say that we are inside of a mountain…? Maybe breaking everything isn't such a good idea then…) -I thought as I temporarily forgot about the scientists.

\- At this point the single white-coat came around the corner and a flashlight was now staring me dead in the face. -

The white-coat looks down with confusion as to why a child that's wearing an oversized lab-coat is roaming the halls during a blackout. Until he realizes that there are no children in this facility.

W-Who is…? W-Wait a minute?! -The white-coat mumbles at his face is giving of a look of panic.

At this time, I panicked as well. I know exactly what they will do to me if they catch me! They will put me back into a tank where I am unable to move, and they will continue to experiment on me! There was no way in hell that I'm going back! The panic took over my body once again. My heart beating like crazy, once more. The blood, pumping through my body at an incredible speed! Adrenaline coursing through me like some sort of drug. Until my body changed shape once more. This time, my legs changed. Extended in an instant. Practically launching me of the ground and crashing straight into the white-coat's jaw. It was an event that nobody could have seen coming…

E-Experiment on the loo-

The white-coat was cut of by my head colliding with his jaw at such a force that it rendered him unconscious…

The white-coats from before now making their way towards my location. I needed to get out of here fast!

C-Crap…! Now I'm really in trouble if I get caught! -I whispered under my breath.

My body sweating more heavily than before. With sweat dripping down my body at an increased rate.

(God! My body feels heavy all of a sudden… What is going on…?!)

Moving became one of the most difficult tasks I have ever had to do. My body listened… just not as good as before. Every step took all the willpower I had…! Breathing became more difficult than ever as I tried to collect myself…

(I have to keep moving! If I stop now, then it will all be for nothing!)

\- After a few seconds, I managed to move my legs and made my way out of the hallway. -

When I turned the very first corner, I noticed the flashlights filling up the hallway. Meaning, the other white-coats have now found the unconscious white-coat. Fortunately for me, I could now see the light at the end of the tunnel. Unfortunate for me, however. Was that the other white-coats had raised an alarm and a few seconds later, an intercom could be heard throughout the facility…

ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! PLEASE BE ADVISED! AN EXPERIMENT HAS ESCAPED CONFINEMENT AND IS ON THE LOOSE! EXPERIMENT IN QUESTION IS BELIEVED TO BE, HUMANOID SUBJECT - EXPERIMENT D-04! THREAT-LEVEL IS LOW, PLEASE CAPTURE AND CONTAIN THE EXPERIMENT IMMEDIATELY!

Soon after the alarm went of, the hallways were flooded with a red light and alarm bells were ringing all around me. The huge mechanical doors started slowly closing behind me. As I made my way towards the tunnel, the door in front of me also started to close.

N-No?! I'm so close now! I simply have to escape…! -I shouted to motivate myself to keep going.

(Shit! My body keeps getting heavier by the second… If I can't get away now, then… then they'll just lock me up again…) -I thought as a tear rolled down my cheek.

(My vision became blurry and my body became more difficult to move as the last bit of adrenaline faded away. Causing me to drop to my hands and knees.)

I-I feel so weak… W-What is going on?! I… ***pant*** I… must have ***pant***… burned myself out…!

\- As I looked up, the final set of doors was about to close thereby slowly blocking the light. -

My head sank towards the floor in despair. And images of today's events kept running through my mind… (I woke up in a body that I do not recognize… I have memories which I don't know if they are mine or not… My body randomly transforms into some…thing… I find out that I'm a human test-subject. But I am truly more of a monster, if I say so myself… Then I am free from my confinement, just so I can run for my life. Then I manage to see the light at the end of the tunnel… JUST TO HAVE IT TORN AWAY FROM ME?! I don't know who I am or how I ended up here. But if I know one thing… it's that I want to live…!)

At this point, all of my limbs once more changed shape. Although now it seemed like they were having trouble doing so…

I REFUSE THIS BULLSHIT! -I shouted as I launched towards the door that only had roughly a meter to go.

* * *

HE WON'T MAKE IT. MAYBE, I SHOULD LEND A HAND…

The outside sky turned cloudy once more as more thundercloud had gathered and struck the facility again. Frying yet another generator. This one responsible for the mechanical door.

* * *

I raised my head and propelled my body forward with every once of energy I had left. Launching my body towards the door with great speed. A bolt of white lightning could be seen from outside as I jumped the gap between the door.

The door malfunctioned as I was now caught between the doors and it closed in on me.

N-No! This facility… won't hold me… ANYMORE!

Instinctively, my monster-like hands grabbed the doors and with all my strength I tore through the gap. Bending the metal in the process. The outside light is now blinding me as I just barely manage to land on my feet.

As I lift myself up from the ground with great trouble, I mumble to myself in slight disbelief. I-I did it, I'm finally outside…?!

As I looked around, I was greeted by a thickly packed tropical jungle. My body was warmed up by the bright sunlight staring me down from the clouds. The disturbed soil beneath my feet felt oddly comfortable. And a light breeze is gently blowing over my body. After experiencing mother nature in all her glory straight from my confinement, I couldn't help but smile…

I may not know where I'm from and I may not know how I got here, nor what it is I am capable of… I know one thing… I really, really… want to live…

Then a warm breeze of air hits my face and I utter my last words before the exhaustion takes over my body. If only things could be this pleasant all the time…

Soon after… I collapsed, falling face first on to the ground…

.

\- From the other side of the island. –

\- A cloaked stranger was walking around the jungle island, looking for the impact of the lightning from earlier. However, when he entered the jungle, silence fell. -

Damn it! Where did that bastard drop it?! -He says all annoyed

Then again, he wouldn't use it casually. Even thought people can't distinguish it from a regular lightning strike.

People always say that he works in mysterious ways. It might be true as right until this very moment, I still can't figure out why he had me travel halfway across the grand line only to end up on a tropical island. What is there to find out here?

\- After a short while, the sound of an alarm could be heard in the distance. This immediately draws the stranger's attention. -

(Hmm?! An alarm…? Is there a… a building…? Now I'm not a genius, but an alarm means something has gone wrong…)

As the stranger focusses on the direction of the alarm he looks up to the sky and starts mumbling in an annoyed voice. Let me guess, you want me to do something over there huh…?

As the stranger was greeted with silence, he couldn't help but put up a frown.

I'm going to take that as a yes…

\- Roughly a minute later, a formation of thunderclouds has formed again and are starting to rumble with some white-colored discharge amongst themselves. -

As the stranger was now staring at the foot of a mountain that resides in the middle of a thickly packed jungle, he couldn't belief the sight in front of him.

W-Why is there a mountain in the middle of the jungle?! But more importantly, why is there a concrete wall with metal tubes running out of them…?

Soon after, the clouds released the white discharge and shot it at the ground roughly 700ft to the right of the stranger, startling him.

Good go- Uh, I mean… So, over there huh? I wonder what you have in store for me.

.

\- Back at… well, myself I guess... -

(My consciousness is fading… I can no longer move my body…)

(***sigh*** I wish I could just get away from this place…)

As I gathered all of the energy that I had left, I was barely able to release a few words; S-Some…one… h…elp…

At this point, the cloaked stranger appeared around the corner and was greeted with some unexpected things… A child appears to be in front in him laying face-down on the ground partially covered by a lab-coat.

_\- Switch to the stranger's POV. -_

A c-child…? Naked as well…?!

I slowly kneeled down next to the kid and checked his pulse.

His body doesn't seem to be harmed, yet it's in a state of distress. His heart is beating fast, he reeks of adrenaline and he's burning up… On the plus side, he is still breathing. -The stranger mumbled to himself.

I turned my head away from the kid almost immediately, as I noticed a light emanating from my left. A couple of feet behind the half-naked child, there was a huge metal door that has an odd hole in the middle where the doors meet.

What happened here…?! The doors seem to have been torn apart by a huge creature, one capable of destroying, or at least bending, the metal. Which aren't actually that uncommon on the grand line…

Upon closer inspecting the metal door, it seemed to hold a static charge as small bit of white-colored electricity seemed to jump from one side of the hole to the other. When I placed my hand of this part of the door, the lightning ran wild and created yet another static discharge. Then a small lightning bolt launched itself over my shoulder and landed near the kid's right leg. Soon after, the kid was bathed in a quick and small white glow.

W-What the-?!

Well, that was unexpected. -The stranger mumbled to his surprise.

The stranger looked straight up to the sky and eyeballs the scattering thunderclouds as he spouts the following words.

***sigh*** So this is it huh? Another kid…? -He said in a disappointed tone.

Then the cloaked stranger turned back towards the kid as he inspects him one last time.

Hmm… (The underside of his feet are beet red and his legs are slightly trembling. He must really have exerted himself. His arms and hands seem normal, yet there are some light bruises on his fingers that indicate some type of struggle. His body seems fine, there isn't a scratch on his torso besides some dirt.)

What the hell happened to you kid…?

After a few seconds, shouting could be heard from the door. Lights turned on as a buzzing noise could be heard and the doors slowly creaked open. The scientist are almost visible at the end of the hallway.

I don't know if you can hear me or not kid but I'm going to say this anyway. I have no clue what happened to you but even I can see that you went to extreme lengths to escape this building.

You may not like what's going to happen in your future, but I can promise you this… It is only going to get worse…

.

* * *

**Face reality as it is, not as you Wish it to be.**


End file.
